1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-switch arrangement for a hand-held power tool such as a drilling tool, screwdriving tool, chisel tool, saw, or grinding tool. The arrangement includes a drive motor and a switch for actuating the drive motor. The switch is electrically connected with a contact plug, fixedly or releasably, e.g., by a plug connection. The contact plug has plug contact means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such motor-switch arrangements, with which an electrical contact between the switch and the drive motor is provided by using a contact plug for establishing a plug connection, is used as an alternative to a loose wire connection to provide for simpler assembly. In addition, such plug connection can be so formed that they form a particularly stable connection and, thereby, prevent, during an operation, disturbances or breakdowns which may be caused by vibrations or blows.
German Publication DE 36 06 926 discloses an electrical hand-held tool in which all elements, which belong to the electrical switch region, are formed as separate module plug-in one beneath the other. There is also provided a bridge-forming contact element that is electrically connected with both, the switch and a stator disc of the drive motor by plug contacts.
With this motor-switch arrangement many elements, which belong to the electrical switch region can be pre-assembled. Therefore, the final assembly can be carried out at least partially automatically.
The drawback of the known motor-switch arrangement consists in that separate components need be exactly adapted to each other. In addition, it is necessary that the plug contact means of the drive motor is provided in an easily accessible position to enable its connection with bridge-forming contact element that serves as a contact plug.
When a power tool series with differently equipped types of the power tools is produced, it can occur that even with a slightly changed arrangement of the drive motor, either a completely different bridge-forming contact element should be provided or the entire plug connection should be relinquished.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-discussed drawbacks during production of a power tool series with different types of power tools.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce manufacturing costs during production of a power tool series with different types of power tools.